Its not from drinking
by TenthDoctor34
Summary: Tony is feeling sick, Loki thinks it if from drinking, until he realises Tony is sick, Loki ends up looking after Tony. Please Review This oneshot contains Ironfrost


Tony walked out of his bathroom with a hand to his mouth, He felt so sick and he was looking very pale. "Ohhh I don't feel good." He moaned flopping across a couch.  
"Your not getting any pity from me." Loki told him briefly looking over. "I told you not to drink too much ," He rolled his eyes, It was clear Loki was not feeling sympathy.

"I'm not hangover, I am sick." . Tony replied. He was rubbing his head, He wasn't feeling at all very well, his fever was very high as well. He seemed miserable. He knew Loki wasn't always so good with pitying people so he had no idea whether he would get any pity from Loki. He coughed and curled up and groaned.  
"What you staring at Reindeer games?" Tony snapped a bit.

Loki was narrowing his eyes at Tony "stop calling me that!" He snapped. He still found it hard to get on with Tony.  
Even after various struggle and debate Loki had joint the avengers. He had left his criminal past behind him as well.  
But it didn't mean he wasn't so easily annoyed still. Tony was one of the ones who still annoyed him as well. But he had learnt to expect that of Tony.

Loki though sighed and felt Tony's forehead. He knew it was dangerous if Tony's fever got too high. He noticed Tony looked like was going to throw up. Loki cursed and quickly grabbed a bucket, he turned away a bit as Tony threw up in the bucket. Loki knew the high fever wasn't going to be helping how Tony is feeling.

The god then headed to the kitchen and gets Tony some water and washcloth. He wasn't sure why he was looking after Tony. Though he knew nobody else was around and that Tony wouldn't even look after himself.

"Here drink it." Loki said .  
Tony shivered a bit and looked at Loki, he felt awful. He knew that despite there differences they were friends now, even if Loki still had his moments where he was rather cold towards others. Tony hated feeling sick. He felt Loki smooth back his hair again, he blushed a bit, luckily that was hidden from his fever, he knee he was starting to feel more for Loki. That was confusing to him. He never thought he would feel that way about another guy. Especially Loki.

"Loki…," Tony groaned holding his head. He knew that he needed medicine. He wasn't in the mood to really take medicine. He knew medicine was horrible. Tony was shaking, he looked quite ill, he looked confused when Loki was forming ice magic in his hand. "Hah?"

"Too cool you down." Loki confirmed "I don't want your fever getting too high." He uses his magic to carefully cool Tony down.

"Oh." Tony whispered, his throat hurt. He knew that he should have thought of that earlier. He was very weak as he lay there.

Loki just huffed a bit and sits down, "Well get some sleep." He sighed.

**  
Loki was sighing, he was glad Tony was asleep. It gave him time to think. He was so very conflicted on his feelings for Tony.  
He hadn't thought he could feel anything more than friendship towards Tony. He blushed as he was thinking about Tony.

"Dammit," Loki mumbled to himself. He went to go and take a bath while he thought about a few things. Why was he feeling this way.

He knew that he would need time to figure out his feelings. He wasn't sure he should tell Tony yet. He was afraid that Tony would reject him. He hadn't known Tony to be interested in guys. He paced after he was changed and dry.

Hearing noise from the living room, Loki decided he should go and check on Tony. Walking into the living room flattening his hair Loki saw that Tony was awake. He wondered how the man was feeling, he knew he should maybe try and convince him to take some medicine.

"How are you feeling Tony?" Loki asked. He had a feeling it may be a stupid question. He went and felt Tony's forehead. At least his fever wasn't dangerously high anymore.

"Ehh," Tony muttered, the man though smirked seeing Loki was blushing "Your blushing."

"Ummm , uhhh. " Loki muttered. He saw Tony was snickering. "Shut up!" He growled. He didn't know what was so funny to Tony.

Tony grinned more "What's got you blushing Loks.?" The genius didn't seem to stop with the nicknames even if he was sick.

"I'm going to get you some medicine." Loki muttered walking out of the room. Not wanting to admit that he was blushing.  
He just knew that he couldn't admit it yet. He wasn't ready to. He goes and gets some medicine and water and gives it to Tony.

"Thanks." Tony said weakly. He coughed badly. Loki was looking at him. He seemed to feel bad for Tony, he knew being ill was horrible. Loki had been ill many times throughout his life.

Loki just nodded and made sure Tony was warm enough. He knew that if things got worse he would have to take Tony to a hospital. He hoped Tony only had the flu and nothing worse. He sighed and sat by Tony.

Tony groaned and curled up on his side. Loki knew that Tony was probably feeling really sick. He hoped that Tony wouldn't try to work when he was feeling like this. "You know you are not allowed to work right now, I hope you don't try, your too sick." Loki said firmly. He didn't want to have to drag Tony to be if he collapsed or something.

"Have things to do," Tony mumbled weakly.

Loki sighed, he wondered if the man was ill from never taking much of a break. He knew working and not taking a break ever was never a good thing.

"Uh huh, well that can wait, You have obviously worn yourself down." Loki said firmly. Loki had never thought he would ever care about Tony's health in the past.

Tony coughed again 'I'd be fine." He whispered. He was holding his head. He lay back and mumbled as Loki just fiddled with his hair.

"Mmm," Tony sighed a bit and was falling asleep.

Loki smiled when he saw Tony was falling asleep. He knew that Tony needed the rest, He didn't know what else to do but to let the sick avenger rest.

"Just rest Tony." Loki whispered. Tony didn't answer the man was already asleep and snoring. Loki chuckled a bit.

Leaving Tony to rest, he took a book and began reading. He knew that Tony would probably sleep awhile. He just wanted Tony to rest.

"I love you..," Loki whispered. He gets up and kissed Tony on his forehead. He knew that he would need to tell Tony that when he was awake. He wasn't sure that Tony would have heard it when he was asleep. He stroked his hair a little.

THE END

**Author Note;** **Hope you enjoy, please review .**


End file.
